Os bonus (for XxMiharu): Anniversaire
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Pour fêter l'anniversaire de Camus et Léna, Milo et Ariane leur offrent des places pour un concert de musique classique. Mais bien sur, tout ne se passe pas dans les règles de l'art. Surtout si, en plus d'un Scorpion agaçant, les spectateurs du concert s'y mettent aussi! (rated T pour allusions ;) ) Os basé principalement sur Camus et Léna (Oc de XxMiharu)


Coucou les gens! ;D Vous allez bien? J'espère que oui! :) Enfin voilà, voici l'os bonus remporté par XxMiharu! J'espère qu'il te plaira :'3

Camus, Milo et Shura appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Ariane est à moi et Léna est à elle :)

* * *

Camus resserra délicatement le nœud de sa cravate bleue marine en faisant doucement glisser le tissu vers sa gorge. Il jeta un regard à son reflet et passa une main perfectionniste dans ses cheveux pour aplatir une mèche rebelle sur son crâne: le résultat était... Assez satisfaisant.

Pour leur anniversaire de "mise en couple" (un an déjà!) Milo et Ariane leur avaient offert, à lui et à Léna, deux billets pour assister au concert de musique classique donné à l'académie des beaux arts de la ville la plus proche du Sanctuaire. Et il leur fallait être irréprochable!

Milo avait donc fait pression sur la cru... Athena pour qu'elle offre une tenue et à Camus et à sa compagne. Camus secoua la tête en retenant un sourire: Milo pouvait vraiment se comporter comme un gamin quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose! Et, à force de jouer des pieds et des mains, Athena avait craqué, offrant ainsi un superbe costume bleu pétrole (signé Jean Paul Gaultier) et une chemise blanche qui seyait parfaitement au Verseau ainsi qu'une courte robe noire fendue sur le côté, laissant apercevoir la jambe gauche de Léna (Dior tout craché).

Camus se retourna et jeta un dernier regard à son miroir: il fallait bien l'avouer, Athena avait beau être une cruche, elle avait quand même de bons goûts vestimentaires.

Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça! Elle aurait réellement été inutile dans ce cas-là!

Enfin bref!

Le Chevalier du Verseau se détourna et, tout en ajustant les pans de sa veste en coton. Il passa la porte de sa chambre et rejoignit le salon. Assis (non, vautré) dans son canapé, Milo sirotait une bière (qu'il avait dû ramener de son propre temple parce que Camus n'avait pas souvenir de conserver de la bière dans son frigo) et regardait une stupide émission de télévision qui passait pour abru-divertir les jeunes cerveaux des enfants rentrant de l'école.

Camus jeta un regard à sa montre: 17h28. Milo leva la tête en l'entendant arriver et désigna l'écran avec sa bouteille, un air absolument effaré peint sur le visage:

-Rassure-moi: cette émission c'est de la pure merde?

Camus retint un sourire:

-En effet.

Le Français se pencha et posa un doigt sur les pieds ingrats qui se trouvaient nonchalamment sur sa table de salon. Milo leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui désigna le sol de ses doigts. Sans un mot. Et le Scorpion comprit parfaitement le message silencieux et réprobateur de son ami. En soufflant, Milo ôta ses pieds de la table pour les poser sur le sol:

-Pff... T'es lourd quand tu veux mec!

Camus s'assit à côté de son ami, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres:

-Tu fais ce que tu veux chez toi, je fais ce que je veux chez moi. Vu?

Milo leva les yeux au ciel:

-Vu...

-Bien.

Tout en ajustant les manchettes de son costume, Camus demanda à son ami qui s'était replongé avec effarement dans l'intrigue artificielle de la stupide série:

-Léna et Ariane ne sont pas encore là?

Sans quitter l'abominable écran des yeux, Milo expliqua:

-Elles sont toujours à la salle de bains: Ariane finit de poser les derniers détails pour que ta chérie soit parfaite.

Camus sourit: Ariane avait toujours aimé rendre les gens heureux. Le Verseau se sentit étrangement fixé et il se tourna vers la droite pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Milo qui avait délaissé l'écran pour se rapprocher d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres . Sursautant légèrement, le Français grinça:

-Quoi?

Une lueur malicieuse (voire diabolique) dans les yeux, Milo demanda:

-Tu ne dis pas "elle est toujours parfaite"?

Jugeant inutile de répondre, Camus haussa un sourcil. Milo précisa tout en le gratifiant d' un petit coup de coude amical dans les cotes:

-Malgré toutes ces années à essayer de te dévergonder tu as encore un tas de choses à apprendre, tu en deviens désespérant Camus! C'est un peu de la faute de Léna aussi: tu as choisi une fille trop gentille qui n e doit pas te faire un tas de choses une fois au lit! (Il ronronna) Moi avec Ari' on dort pas de la nuit quand on...

-Mais enfin Milo! (l'interrompit Camus, ne pouvant empêcher un fard très seyant de venir assombrir sa carnation pourtant si claire) Ce n'est pas que ta relation avec Ariane ne m'intéresse pas mais je n'ai franchement pas besoin des détails!

Le Scorpion éclata de rire, pas gêné pour un sou:

-Bah ça va! C'est pas comme si je t'expliquais ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière!

-Milo!

-Ok ok! J'arrête!

Le Scorpion secoua les mains devant lui, manquant de renverser le contenu de sa bière sur le tapis. Pour éviter ce massacre, il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée du breuvage pendant que Camus tentait de faire reprendre à ses joues une couleur normale.

-Admettons que je soies un peu... "coincé"

-Mec, tu es la personne la plus coincée que je connaisse!

Le coupa grossièrement Milo en posant sur son meilleur ami un regard amusé. Camus haussa les sourcils et ne put empêcher une parenthèse:

-Plus encore que Shaka?

Milo entrouvrit la bouche et leva le doigt puis resta immobile, méditant les paroles du Chevalier du 11ème temple. Vaincu, il se mit à sourire:

-Disons que c'est pas le même genre: vous êtes les champions chacun dans votre domaine!

Camus leva les yeux au ciel: qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter cela? Et qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris lorsqu'il avait choisi Milo comme meilleur ami? Enfin, au moins il ne s'ennuyait jamais! Il reprit là où son ami l'avait coupé:

-Bref, admettons que je soies "coincé. Si moi je suis coincé, toi, tu es la personne la plus dévergondée et sans gène que je connaisse.

Milo rit et croisa les jambes:

-Et j'assume!

Camus désigna les pieds de Milo et claqua des doigts. Son meilleur ami s'exécuta en grommelant contre l'attitude maniaque du gardien du 11ème temple et le Verseau expliqua tandis que Milo hochait la tête, parodiant un enfant faussement penaud :

-Tu n'as pas à m'étaler les détails de ta relation avec Ariane sur la table, tu comprends ça n'est-ce pas? Je suis heureux pour vous mais il n'empêche que c'est privé et que vos "galipettes" ne regarde que vous: les détails ne m'intéressent absolument pas..

-Qu'est-ce qui ne t'intéresse pas?

Comme la voix d'Ariane s'élevait, rieuse, derrière eux, les deux Chevaliers d'or se retournèrent et leurs regards s'illuminèrent en se posant sur leur compagne respective (ce qui veut dire que Milo se mit à sourire béatement, des étoiles dans les yeux tandis que Camus retenait un soupir admiratif): Léna et Ariane se trouvaient sur le pas du salon. Et il fallait avouer que la jeune femme rousse était sublime.

Sa robe bustier lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et dévoilait un bout de sa jambe. De petits escarpins sombres la grandissaient de quelques centimètres et une rose rouge (sans doute chipée dans la roseraie personnelle d'Aphrodite) étaient gracieusement placée dans ses cheveux.

Il fallait avouer qu'Ariane avait fait des merveilles avec la longue chevelure rousse de la jeune femme: relevés en un chignon haut et épais, quelques mèches se détachaient nonchalamment et tombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Même si ces mèches semblaient rebelles, tout avait été calculé pour donner cet effet flou et décontracté. Comme Camus s'était perdu dans la contemplation de sa compagne, Léna sourit et l'interpella:

-Qu'en pense-tu?

Le Verseau se leva et, sans sourire pour autant, répondit:

-Tu es superbe.

Sa voix ne laissait rien sous-entendre: ni joie, ni émotion, ni déception. Juste ce ton neutre qu'il ne quittait jamais. Loin de s'en vexer, Léna sourit:

-Merci. Ce costume te va à ravir mon cœur.

-Merci.

Ariane et Milo se regardèrent et le Scorpion se leva d'un bond du canapé où il était affalé:

-Bon! C'est pas tout ça mais vous allez finir par être en retard!

Ariane posa un manteau assorti sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie qui la remercia d'un sourire tandis que Milo ajustait le noeud de cravate de son ami qui tentait tant bien que mal de repousser ses mains maladroites (le pauvre, il voulait juste se rendre utile!):

-Arrête ça veux-tu! Tu fais pis que mieux!

Râla Camus en se dégageant. Milo posa ses poings sur ses hanches et sourit, pas vexé du tout:

-Voilà: comme ça vous êtes parfaits!

Ariane se rapprocha de son compagnon. Compagnon qui l'attrapa doucement par la taille pour la serrer tendrement contre lui:

-Ne sont-ils pas magnifique Ari' ?

Fit mine de sangloter Milo dans l'unique but d'agacer son meilleur ami. La jeune femme blonde sourit en frappant gentiment l'épaule du chevalier du Scorpion:

-Bien sûr qu'ils sont parfaits (elle se tourna vers ses amis) ils sont toujours parfaits.

Comme Milo gratifiait Camus d'un regard jubilatoire ("Ha! Tu vois, elle, elle l'a dit! Na!"), Léna prit délicatement le bras que lui tenait son compagnon et lui jeta un regard apaisant:

-Allons-y mon cœur.

-Voui voui! La voiture vous attend!

Sourit Milo avec un air malicieux que Camus interpréta comme un (très) mauvais signe. Tous deux furent presque chassés du 11 ème temple par un Scorpion et une Ariane souriants:

-Allez allez! (les pressaient-ils) Zou!

Léna pouffa devant leur motivation tandis que Camus retenait un soupir exaspéré: il n'y avait rien à faire: Milo était définitivement perdu pour la science... Alors qu'ils arrivaient au bas de la première volée d'escaliers, ils se retournèrent pour voir Milo et Ariane leur adresser de grands signes. Puis, le Scorpion porta ses mains à sa bouche et s'égosilla:

-Et ne rentrez pas après minuit!

Léna rit franchement et Camus pouffa vaguement en secouant la tête. Ils descendirent doucement les marches du Sanctuaire, en silence et en faisant attention à ne pas tacher leurs beaux vêtements. Arrivés au 9 ème temple, la jeune femme rousse souffla:

-Ils sont vraiment gentils.

-C'est vrai. (admit Camus, de bonne foi) Même si Milo est parfois un peu envahissant et...

Il s'interrompit soudain et se retourna pour filer à toute allure au pied du 10 ème temple. Comme Léna se retournait avec un air étonné, Camus s'égosilla soudain, les poings serrés:

-MILOOO!

Il y eut un court silence puis, la voix du Scorpion répondit de loin:

-Quoi encore?! Z'êtes pas encore parti?!

Camus hurla:

-Tu descends immédiatement dans ton temple! Vu ce que tu m'as raconté tantôt je refuse que vous restiez dans Mon temple!

-Mais Cam'Cam' on surveille juste!

-Il n'y a pas de "Mais Cam'Cam' " qui tiennent! Hors de question que je retrouve Mon temple en désordre et Mon lit dans un état pitoyable! Tu descends point barre!

-Rho mais t'es pas marrant!

-Tu ne...

-LA FERME! (Hurla soudain Shura en sortant de son propre temple, Sélène sur les talons) Si vous voulez vous disputer faites ça autre part qu'au pied de Ma maison!

-Déjà moi je suis en haut ok? (ironisa le Scorpion, en sécurité au 11ème)

-Milo, si tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher moi-même, tu te tais et tu descends sagement! Merde à la fin!

-Allons Shu', calme-toi (tentait de le raisonner Sélène en posant une main rassurante et apaisante sur le bras de son amant)

-Ouais Shu'! Calme-toi!

Ricana Milo du haut du 11ème temple. Shura vira au rouge tomate et de véritables nuages de fumées sortirent de ses oreilles:

-Mais c'est qu'il me cherche!

Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa compagne pour se diriger vers le 11ème temple (et, par la même occasion, donner une bonne correction à cet arrogant personnage) mais cette dernière, de nature plutôt pacifique, l'en empêcha:

-Enfin Shura!

Le Capricorne, la joue agitée d'un léger tic, désigna la silhouette de Milo qui leur faisait de grands signes provocants absolument irritants (et il le savait) du haut du 11ème temple:

-Il me cherche là, hein qu'il me cherche Sélène?!

-Mais oui mais oui, (admit la jeune femme aux yeux verts en secouant la tête) mais ne rentre pas dans son jeu.

Shura souffla profondément et accepta de suivre sa compagne à l'intérieur. Se résignant au dernier moment, il hurla à l'adresse de Milo:

-T'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau maintenant!

-Oui chef!

L'Espagnol grommela puis il rentra dans son temple, sinon, il risquait de commettre un meurtre!

Comme Léna dissimulait son rire derrière ses mains, Camus cria tout bas:

-Milo!

-Quoi?!

-Au pied!

-Ouaf!

Camus serra les poings en sentant l'énervement le prendre à la gorge et Léna lui prit doucement la main:

-Ne t'en fais pas, Ariane va descendre et Milo va la suivre, tout naturellement.

Le Français ajusta son nœud de cravate en soupirant :

-J'espère que tu as raison...

-Quand il s'agit de convaincre Milo, il n'y a guère qu'Ariane pour y arriver.

Camus soupira:

-Bénie soit-elle si elle y arrive...

-Fais-moi confiance.

Sourit Léna. Camus sourit légèrement et posa un baiser délicat sur le dos de la main de sa compagne. La plus simple et la plus belle des réponses qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Ils reprirent leur route et, alors qu'ils arrivaient au 8ème temple, ils se retournèrent en entendant un bruit de cavalcade derrière eux. C'était, bien évidemment, leurs deux oiseaux qui se précipitaient en courant vers le temple du Scorpion, Ariane trainant un Milo consentant derrière elle:

-Coucou Camus!

S'exclama ce dernier en lui faisant signe. Le Verseau haussa les sourcils:

-Shura t'a laissé passer?

-Disons qu'on a préféré faire le tour du 10ème. (Sourit Milo en lui faisant un clin d'oeil malicieux)

Ariane leur adressa un signe de victoire et souffla:

-Il suffit d'avoir les bons arguments!

Milo ricana:

-Veuillez nous excuser, mais on a des choses à faire! Amusez-vous bien!

Et la porte des appartements du Scorpion se refermèrent sur eux dans un claquement sec. Camus cligna des yeux:

-Il est increvable!

Ils arrivèrent au bas des escaliers et montèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait, une limousine noire et brillante comme un sou neuf. Il fallait l'avouer, une fois qu'Athena s'y mettait vraiment, elle faisait les choses jusqu'au bout! Et heureusement!

Enfin bref. Camus regardait le paysage défiler devant eux, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Léna posa une main douce sur la sienne. le Verseau leva les yeux et se noya dans les orbes émeraudes de sa compagne. L'air légèrement inquiet par le mutisme de son compagnon, la jeune femme rousse demanda doucement:

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Si. Tout va pour le mieux. Pourquoi cette question?

Léna caressa doucement le dos de la main de Camus de son pouce:

-Tu as l'air... absent.

Camus haussa les sourcils: certes, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les effusions de sentiments et Léna y était habituée mais pourtant... Si elle faisait une remarque, peut-être se renfermait-il encore plus que d'habitude?

La vérité était qu'en fait, en se réveillant ce matin, Camus s'était juré de faire des efforts pour fêter leur anniversaire commun et avait préparé un repas au lit pour sa bien aimée, allant même jusqu'à l'embrasser plus de deux fois sur la matinée (ce qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, relevait du miracle!).

Mais à présent... Camus ne savait plus quoi faire pour rendre heureuse la femme de sa vie... Et il avait la désagréable impression de perdre le contrôle d'une situation qui lui échappait déjà à la base.

Devant le regard intrigué de sa compagne, Camus tenta un demi-sourire:

-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Profitons de cette magnifique soirée.

Léna fronça légèrement les sourcils:

-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça...

Souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers la vitre teintée pour regarder le paysage à son tour.

Camus serra la main de Léna dans la sienne et se tourna vers la vitre qui se situait à sa gauche: plaire à une dame était plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru...

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence, Camus ressassant ses pensées et ses sentiments et Léna observant obstinément le paysage à sa droite. La limousine s'immobilisa et un homme ouvrit galamment la portière de la jeune femme. Il lui désigna l'entrée et l'invita à s'y avancer:

-Mademoiselle, Monsieur.

Camus sortit à son tour de la voiture et prit doucement le bras de sa compagne. Elle se tourna vers lui quelques secondes avant de se détourner et le Verseau fut peiné de voir que Léna semblait déçue et même... triste.

Camus serra les mâchoires et déglutit:

-Léna?

La jeune femme se détourna légèrement, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu:

-S'il te plaît, regarde-moi.

Elle leva les yeux:

-Quoi?

-Je voudrais m'excuser: je n'ai pas été des plus expressifs et j'en suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être: j'ai été idiote de croire que tu ferais des efforts pour notre anniversaire.

Même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, Camus fut profondément choqué et même touché d'entendre cela, surtout de la bouche de Léna! Il s'arrêta net au milieu des marches qui les menaient vers la salle de concert:

-Si tu as été idiote a un moment de la journée c'est maintenant. Ce que tu dis est profondément injuste Léna.

-Vraiment? (ironisa la jeune femme) Tu as fait des efforts alors? Allons Camus, aies au moins l'honnêteté de le reconnaître.

-Tu...

-Madame, Monsieur, pourrais-je voir vos billets je vous prie?

Parfaitement synchronisés, Camus et Léna se tournèrent vers l'importun qui venait de les interrompre et le fusillèrent du regard. Sous le poids de leurs regards combinés, l'homme se recula légèrement et rit pour se donner constance:

-Heu... Je… Reviendrai plus tard...

Et il s'éloigna vers d'autres personnes qui semblaient plus sympathiques que ce couple de malades! Camus et Léna se regardèrent. Et elle fut la première à céder. La jeune femme se mit à pouffer discrètement derrière ses mains tandis que Camus peinait à retenir un petit rire.

-Je pense qu'on l'a traumatisé.

-*Pfrr!* Je pense aussi!

Ils se regardèrent longuement et Camus replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa compagne:

-Pardonne-moi: je te jure d'essayer de faire des efforts.

-Non... C'est moi qui suis désolée: je n'avais pas à te parler de la sorte mon cœur... Excuse m...

Léna écarquilla les yeux lorsque Camus, d'une main posée sur le bas de son dos, la colla contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur mais fermeté. La jeune femme hésita un instant : Camus l'embrassait ? Ici ? En public ? Elle ferma les yeux et sourit derrière le baiser que lui offrait son compagnon : peu importait, Camus lui promettait de faire des efforts et il mettait sa promesse à exécution à l'instant même. Que demander de plus ?

Le chef d'orchestre leva sa baguette, battit la mesure d'appel quelques secondes, puis l'abaissa en direction des premiers violons et des violoncelles. Doucement, la mélodie commença, légère, calme. Camus ferma les yeux pour apprécier les vibrations des notes qui s'élevaient dans les airs, virevoltante et apaisante. La main de Léna dans la sienne frémit lorsque la musique enfla au point d'arriver à un fortissimo. Les trompettes se joignirent aux violons et aux violoncelles, suivis des bassons,…

Léna se tourna vers Camus et un sourire ému et rassuré étira légèrement ses lèvres roses : le chevalier du Verseau avait fermé les yeux et il souriait à demi, son pied battant doucement une mesure invisible. Il semblait… Heureux. Vraiment.

Léna serra la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et se tourna vers la scène : le chef d'orchestre fit redescendre le son de deux ton et un pianiste entama son solo. Penché sur son clavier, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier la justesse des notes, il souriait. Camus se pencha légèrement pour chuchoter à l'oreille de la jeune femme rousse :

-Ca te plaît ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête :

-Beaucoup : c'est très émouvant… Cette façon de jouer, de sentir la joie des musiciens… (elle se tourna vers Camus et lui offrit un magnifique sourire) C'est magnifique.

Camus sourit à son tour et serra la main de Léna dans la sienne avant de refermer les yeux pour…

Un bruit de page qui se tourne bruyamment le fit tiquer et il rouvrit un œil agacé : là, juste devant lui, un gros bonhomme à la calvitie avancée suivait nonchalamment l'avancée du concerto sur le cahier de partitions. Et tournait les pages avec allégresse et sans discrétion aucune !

Le Verseau tiqua légèrement lorsque l'ingrat personnage porta deux doigts à sa bouche pour faire bruisser la page suivante, enchaînant avec une quinte de toux déplacée. Camus inspira et souffla profondément :

-Du calme voyons : ce pauvre homme ne fait rien de mal… Hormis peut-être le fait de consommer de la nourriture grasse trop souvent mais bon, là n'est pas la question ! (Tentait de se résonner Camus) Concentre-toi sur la musique…

Il referma l'œil qu'il avait ouvert et souffla : une clarinette, accompagnée de quelques pizzicati, reprenait le flambeau et à son tour, jouait un solo vibrant, rempli d'émotion et de…

-Sshrch (ceci est l'onomatopée de la page qui se tourne)

Camus tressaillit et rouvrit les yeux brusquement avant de darder un regard noir sur le crâne à moitié dégarni du malotru qui, décidément, ne semblait pas se rendre compte du désagrément qu'il causait. Surprise, Léna demanda tout bas pour ne pas déranger ses voisins (elle !) :

-Camus ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Et bien vois-tu ma chère, il y a que ce charmant personnage semble plus intéressé par le cahier de partitions et par le bruit, ô combien énervant, des pages qui se tournent bruyamment plutôt que par le concert.

Souffla Camus assez fort pour être entendu du bonhomme. Bonhomme qui se retourna à demi, la moustache froncée (si si, la moustache)

-Un problème monsieur ?

-Il n'y en aurait pas si vous pouviez cesser de déranger l'entièreté de la salle avec vos bruissements de page. Je vous serais grès de cesser par respect pour nous et pour les musiciens.

Les (ba)joues du bonhomme virèrent au rouge et il grommela :

-Non mais, savez-vous à qui vous parlez ?

-Non et sachez que cela m'importe peu.

-Camus ! (souffla Léna en se penchant sur son compagnon : les gens commençaient à les regarder avec insistance et ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire)

-Un instant chérie, puis-je compter sur votre discrétion à présent ?

L'homme se retourna sans répondre et croisa les bras en râlant de la susceptibilité de son voisin. Camus se cala confortablement dans son siège, un léger pli entre ses sourcils froncés. Il jeta un regard à Léna qui lui faisait les gros yeux et il soupira en fermant les yeux : il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une tisane avant de démarrer, ça devait être la source de son énervement… Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution poss…

-Sshrchsh !

La joue agitée d'un léger tic, Camus se leva calmement, se pencha en avant et agrippa doucement le livret de partition du bonhomme qui poussa une exclamation :

-Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous…Hé !

S'exclame-t-il encore une fois lorsque Camus, d'un geste souple du poignet, envoie joliment valser ledit livret vers la gauche. Loin, bien loin de son propriétaire. Atterrissant sans mal sur le tapis rouge qui sépare deux rangées de sièges. L'homme se lève et se retourne :

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Vous vous…

Il se tut, stupéfait : Camus venait de tranquillement se rassoir dans son siège et lui faisait discrètement signe de se taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le bonhomme ouvrit la bouche, la referma, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il gronda :

-Mais… Vous vous prenez pour qui enfin ?!

Il allait encore grogner lorsqu'il frissonna :

-Qu'est-ce que ?!

Commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'une fine couche de glace venait de se poser sur le bout de son nez et le long de ses lèvres, les gelant instantanément. Il écarquilla des yeux ébahis et Camus lui sourit à demi :

-Si vous pouviez vous assoir et vous taire, cela me ferait grand plaisir.

Le bonhomme frissonna et s'assit, les lèvres pincées et le regard dans le vague.

Camus soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux : enfin il pouvait passer un bon moment avec sa bien aimée. Discrètement, Léna se mit à rire et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon :

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

-Je sais.

Il sourit et Léna sut qu'il pensait la même chose.

Ils rentrèrent tard. Aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Main dans la main, ils trottinèrent jusqu'au 11ème temple, repoussèrent Hyoga qui s'était invité pour pleurer sa défunte mère, et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre. Pour profiter à deux de leur anniversaire.

Au matin, Camus repoussa une mèche qui barrait le visage de Léna et la jeune femme sourit :

-Bonjour mon cœur… Tu vas bien ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il posa juste son front sur celui de Léna et souffla :

-Je t'aime.

Des larmes d'émotion dans les yeux, Léna se lova contre son compagnon et soupira d'aise :

-Moi aussi…

Le plus beau cadeau venait de lui être offert… La cerise sur le gâteau en quelque sorte. Camus serra Léna contre lui et ferma les yeux : dans sa tête, les violons entamèrent une douce mélodie. Une mélodie sur laquelle sa compagne et lui s'aimaient pour toujours.


End file.
